khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Leroy Baka Maki
The leader of B.A.D. at the age of 15, mystery surrounds his character. He is a very strange human as some would put it. Some would even flat out call him weird. He makes no since during many moments but he could just be pulling your leg. He loves to throw his enemies off. He is a bit tall and is quite skinny. He has alot of stength compared to his small frame. And he has a mystical aura around him as well even though he isn't that bright. Speed is his favorite strategy, ducking and dodging gives him a battlefield high like a strong drug. For some unknown reason he has a love for fruit parfaits. He is very sensitive despite his hardcore and strange front he puts on. Making friends and rivals seem to come by nature. Though don't temp him to become aggresive, as his aggression could take him over easily...... History Kingroy woke up in the Disney Castle Infimary while a crisis going on. The Cornerstone of Light was stolen by the Organization of Shadows. Queen Minnie sent him to go after the OoS and take back the Cornerstone. He journeys through many places in Waltier and had many of adventures. His last known location was at the Cave of Wonder. He has a history of rivals in Waltier, his two biggest rivals would be Brol Oliva and Ralor Penwat. They call themsleves the three brothers, with Brol being the oldest and Ralor as the youngest. While they may be in different squads, their bond is strong. He was once locked up by the Waltier Task Force for causing a riot in Traverse Town. Funny though, he doesn't remember a single thing that happen that night. He proven talent with archery, but nothing special. He also has the ability to use some keyblades but he still hasn't proven to be an apprentice yet. He is light on his feet and has excellent sight. He also knows how to use Daggers, Spears, Sabers, and Grimoires. He is known to be a balance fighter. Though he is not the brightest, which leads him to making stupid mistakes in combat. He learns from his mistakes though. He is also known to have a very strong will. He is also a compassionate person.....most of the time. Occupation He is the leader of the squad, B.A.D., and works at the squad's market, B.A.D. Utilities. Talents He knows some Battle Arts, basic Black Arts, a few White Arts, can perform various Strike Arts, and a Snipe Art. He also has a knack for adapting to his enemies; this comes from him constantly training in Disney Caslte. He also knows how to survive in the wild because of his trip in Deep Jungle and the Vast Desert. He also can withstand much damage because of his training with Brol Oliva and Ralor Penwat. Weapon His favorite weapon of choice is his dirty yellow bow which he got from a Traveling Merchant in Deep Jungle. This bow is nothing special, but it's special to Kingroy. It saved him in a battle against a large group of heartless. He can wield a spear as well. He got it from a unusual man know as Tarzan in the Deep Jungle. His skills with the spear are not that of a complete novice. He also uses a grimoire for magickal purposes. He hasn't fully trained with it but he has some skills. Though he has a habit of throwing down the book sometimes.... Category:The Players